Bound To Happen (Tails x Rouge)
by SerBelzer
Summary: Tail's invited rouge to test his newest invention but with a intense storm passing overhead the two end up locked in his house together while his experiment has some...unusual results.


**Bound to happen**

 **A erotic Tails x Rouge fan fiction made by request for .5 Legal stuff: Tails, and Rouge are owned by Sega this is simply a fan based "parody" everything is used under fair use.**

 **Do not read this if you're not 18+ (or 21+ depending)**

This is the story of a boy. A very peculiar boy named miles prower but maybe you know him simply as Tails. Tails was nothing short of genius in all fields of science and engineering he excelled. To boot he was a hero too not a person on Gaia did not know his name. Despite all this tails had one desire, one goal in life he wished to Fulfil more than any other. That goal was the complete and utter domination of the object of his more perverse thoughts Rouge the Bat. Time after time he had attempted to make his move but rouge simply had no interest tails was simply to kind to innocent, this lack of interest however did not stop her from teasing him mercilessly. A kiss there, a flash or forced grope, Rouge always held the upper ground and now finally tails had made his mind up. He would even the score and take what he wanted.

The sterile low hum of electricity filled tails workshop as he made the most of the last hour of calm before the storm front arrived. Adjusting his goggles to magnify his vision tails very carefully put the finishing details on an ornate golden capsule that was no larger than his smallest paw. Sealing the two half's together tails released his held breath a feeling of relief washed over as he placed his goggles methodically into their usual position on the workbench. Laying back and enjoying the warm feeling of the setting sun's crimson rays seeping in through the open skylight Tails closed his eyes, Blocked out the chirping of the birds and the hum of machinery. After a few seconds only his own heart beat and the distant rumble of thunder and the quickening sound of wind through the rafters could be heard.

Tails was listening out for the sound of beating wings as he had promised to pay rouge a chaos emerald if she agreed to test his newest invention. An invention he had told her was a simple muscle enhancer he had sold it to her as "A beauty enhancer" or something to that tune all he could remember was that it was stupid but appealing. His moment of Zen was interrupted as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of heavy heels striking pavement Followed by a loud, brief knock. Springing from his relaxed position Tails and almost falling back off his chair, Tails steadied himself, Paced over to the door in an excited hurry and took a deep breath readying himself for a moment he had planned for months.

Tails hastily undid the latch and swung the door open clouded rays of crimson filling the room further as the sky become more over clouded "Hey how is my favourite nerd doing" Rouge would always greet Tails in such a way and he couldn't help but find it grating. Never the less he smiled sweetly and put on a shy domineer "h-hey good to see you Rouge". Noticing his awkwardness Rouge giggled "Same old foxy I see" ruffling his head patronisingly as she invited herself in.

Closing the door over and turning the lock as discreetly as he could Tails turned around to see Rouge already holding one of the glasses of wine he had prepared. Pressing the cold glass against her lips Rouge drank deeply finishing the entire glass in a few gulps. Tails still didn't quite know how to react to Rouges confidence in her presence he always felt inadequate. Licking the last few drops of wine from her lips rouge placed the glass on the table and spoke "So down to business Sonic tells me you'll give me a chaos emerald if I test some kind of invention for you?" Sprung to life by the mention of his invention Tails beamed with a sense of pride as he talked "oh yes of course it uh well its really cool I have made a.." Rouge interrupted him "I don't need the details honey just give me the short version..and I'm going to need to see the emerald you know just to be sure" slightly angry Rouge had interrupted him and seemed to care so little Tails did his best to hide his frustration "ah yes right..ill go get it" walking over the far side of the room tails placed his left paw on a section of wall causing it to hiss and depress into the wall before grinding into a small recess exposing a safe containing the emerald, A bronze bound dairy and a few shattered polaroid photos.

Tails took the azure hued emerald, Griping it tightly he turned towards rouge and opened his paw slightly to present it. Rouges eyes lit up upon seeing the gem stone "But before I can give it to you I need you to promise me you'll test my invention" leaning casually against tails desk rouge continued to smirk "Don't tell me you don't trust me?" panicking a tails tried to force out a reply "well it's just..I mean.. " giggling again Rouge spoke as if she was reassuring a child "I'm just messing with you foxy" placing her gloved paw on her rather well-endowed chest Rouge exclaimed "Cross my heart hope to die ill test your new toy for you just tell me what I have to do". Shuffling uncomfortably tails responded "Well it's a..a pill that enhances parts of the body using Nano machines to build muscle or fat" Tails struggled to choke out the next sentence a million bad scenarios filled his head for how the next part could go "but to test it you need to be..uh..well…naked" turning bright red tails did everything he could to avoid making eye contact as he looked aimlessly around the room.

Awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds in till rouge broke the silence shaking her head and smiling "you know if you wanted to see me naked so badly you could of come up with a better excuse you pervert" quickly objecting tails replied "no no! it's not like that it's just your clothes might get ripped and those are nice I don't want to well I mean I do but ahh" cutting of his panicked speech rouge raised her voice slightly "Alright alright I'll do it but one condition turn around while I undress" responding almost instantly Tails without question obediently turned to face the wall. Hearing the sound of zips slowly being undone against the pitter patter of the first drop of rain entering through his skylight as the distant rumbles of thunder grew louder. For the next minuet Tails listen attentively to rouge shuffling about as he tried to imagine what her naked form would look like. After a few moments tails became inpatient his heart was racing he never imagined she would agree willingly and go this far with out asking he peaked slowly over his shoulder. Rouge was bent over her equally as well-endowed ass pointing in his direction two hands placed on the top of her pants as she shimmed them down her waist.

Tails held his breath trying to not as so much make a peep as she moved the brim of her trousers past the top of her rounded behind. Dropping it down so slowly tails suspecting she knew he was watching before long she was completely laid bare. In the moment time seemed to stop for Tails drinking in the intoxicating sight of her perfectly sculpted naked form. Wiggling her cute tail rouge shook her behind side to side slightly as she moved the crumpled clothing over her bare feet carelessly throwing them into a pile with her gloves and suit. Using all of his will power tails silently turned his head back to the wall so as not to be caught looking. Tails tried to calm himself as arousal took a hold of him. Breathing deeply for a few moments in an attempt to calm himself he finally spoke "Can I turn around yet?" he gained no response. "Umm rouge?" again no response. Ever so slowly and carefully turning his head to look over his shoulder again Rouge stood completely naked with her back to him as she examined something on his desk.

Turning suddenly and immediately undoing tails efforts to calm himself as she without shame showed her naked body she held tails golden pill up to her face "So is this it?" His eyes widened as he shifted towards her nervously "b-be careful with that rouge it took me weeks" Rouge smiled devilishly "You know you look so cute when you're nervous" slowly tracing the shimmering capsule down her neck she placed it in-between her breasts moaning ever so softly for effect "I'll hold onto this for now…unless" with perfect form she swayed her hips side to side the clacking sound of her heeled boots echoed throughout the room and her huge tits swayed in time to the rest of her body. Coming to a halt inches away tails he paused for a second. Even after all the teasing in the past the blatant forwardness still took Tails by surprise. Stunned and the sight of her this close tails didn't know quite what to think or do. Taking the imitative rouge stroked her right paw through the fur on his gently clutching the back of his skull and forcing his face into her chest.

The rest of the world became a blur to tails all he could feel was the softness of her fur against his face and the small capsule digging into his chin. Soaking in the thick scent of her Rose perfume and sound of her heart beat. Suddenly he felt a strong force rip the chaos emerald from his relaxed paws and rouge pushed away from him. "Sorry my little foxy it's nothing personal I actually quite like you it's just…" Rouge had backed away into the stream of rain that was now pouring in through the skylight as her wings unfolded ready to take flight. The chaos emerald clasps tightly in her paw. "Well I'll be honest Eggman has got wind of what you're making and he sent me to take it from you it just happens to be pure luck you also invited me over" Tails looked on in shock he stuttered to find words again "Why don't you me Rouge" at this point he seemed on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Tails I really am and I hope you can forgive me because I want to get to know you better I want to have something with you just not rig…righ.." Rouge staggered to the left her balance suddenly given way as she used the desk to support herself.

"Why do..I feel so.." Her breathing was becoming slower and her legs began to wobble as she fell to her knees. Tails quickly abandoned his innocent tearful guise and he now had the look of a wolf hungry to dominate a bitch in heat in his eyes. "I know Eggman sent you I've been spying on his communications for months" striding over with immense confidence Tails whole demeanour had changed from what it was mere minuets ago.

"So I came up with a plan to lure you here as you happen to have the perfect body type to test my new experiment on" ignoring Rouge for now he walked past her as she tried to fight the muscles in her body clamping up as if obeying some will other than her own. Taking a digital pad from the tool desk tails continued to gloat "The pills I made can be used to modify any part of the body in a painless manner, The Nano machines can add tissue any were and also allow me to control the nervous system….nd hormone levels" Now towering in front of rouge as she knelled helplessly in front of him tails reached down taking the capsule buried in her cleavage while gripping tightly onto her left breast with his other paw "You see that pill wasn't for you it was for me I already crushed yours up and mixed it with the wine" bring his spare paw up to his mouth he swallowing the pill in one quick gulp "My pill will…enlarge some of my proportions and make sure I don't run out of seaman for at least a good few hours" Practically ripping his pants and underwear off his throbbing cock was flung forward hitting rouge in the check "stimulation helps the Nano machines build faster so let's have a warm up to test this out" Tails grabbed the back of rouges head and after positioning himself he forced half of his twitching penis into her mouth. Grunting in pure ecstasy the warmth and wetness of the inside of her mouth was the best feeling he had ever felt "You know I'm a virgin Rouge so be gentle with me" chuckling sinisterly half of the pleasure from this he was getting just off the feeling of payback.

Pushing even more of his cock into her mouth she attempted to let out muffled cry rouge grabbed a hold of his legs to try and force him off of her but she was too weak to put in any real effort. She wouldn't admit it even to herself but the feeling of his thick dick sliding across her tongue was sending tingles of pleasure through her body. Finally hilting himself fully inside her mouth tails looked down upon her worried eyes as she breathed deeply through her nose "ohhh you really are a pro at this you're not even gagging" Rouge couldn't help but respond with a muffled moan. Running his claws individually through her wet fur soaked by the rain he glided his cock half way out of her mouth and forcefully pushed her head into his crotch in till she was kissing the base of his cock. The smell of tails musk as her nosed pushed against his pubic fur was like sweet nectar to her sex addled mind. Her sense of serenity was broken when she felt her chest tightening and growing heavier while at the same time tails dick seemed to grow thicker and longer as she felt it move deeper down her throat. Gaging as she felt the tip of his cock reaching deep down her throat and still going Rouge mustered the last of her strength to push herself away from tails but only managing to get half way it was at least enough to get her some breathing room.

Rouge looked up at Tails with pleading eyes "plmhhh dmh dmugh umh" Tails could tell even from her muffled speech she was begging for respite and seeing her this defeated and this much under his control was a massive turn on. Quickly pulling his cock from her mouth, thick strings of saliva dripping from him tails presented his still growing cock to rouge. As rouge sat still too weak to move tails adjusted a few settings on his pad before pushing rouge back slightly so her now GG size breasts lined up with his shaft. Tails grabbed a hold of his now monstrous 10 inch cock and smeared the globs of pre cum leaking from him over her nipples. The tingling sensation of her nipples rubbing against the head of his cock felt like nirvana to tails.

I'm far from satisfied yet Rouge the Nano machine will have to render you Unconscious in about half an hour so.." Gripping a hold of her still expanding tits tails forced his cock in-between her breasts pushing slowly in till the head of his penis rested on her chin "god rouge your tits feel like heaven" finally rouge managed to get a word in "ill…let you cum on them..just after that let me go and ill" not even allowing her to finish her sentence tails grabbed her head again and violently forced himself into her mouth again "I don't need your permission!" Rouges eyes widened and she felt a wave of panic flow over her as tails fucked her mouth with a brutal pace. She had no control over the situation and as another wave of hormones flushed over her Rouge found herself beginning to enjoy being dominated so thoroughly. Giving into the temptation Rouge began to reciprocate although timidly and not to the best of her ability she began to massage tails cock with her tongue as it slid up and down her throat.

The added feeling was too much for Tails and without even the slightest pre warning he felt his balls tighten and a great tide of pleasure shot up his penis and throughout his body as a wave of hot cum spurted deep down rouges throat. Ripping his cock from rouges mouth just in time for the second spurt to plaster her face his body jolted forward fucking her breasts with each climax as the third and fourth wave of cum covered her tits and face with his seed. The sudden relaxation of his muscles and the force of his overzealous thrusts caused both himself and rouge to go toppling head over heels into the centre of the room were the rainfall was at its heaviest. Coughing and spluttering up tails cum she found with every breath more was seeping into her mouth from the excessive amounts on her face. Still far from satisfied before rouge could so much as clear her throat Tails flipped her onto her back and while tapping away at his portable screen stroked his cock to try and force out another load.

Against her will rouge felt her knees buckle upwards so she presented her ass to tails in a doggy style position. Tails finished stroking himself and released a hot jet on cum over her ass hole as he grinded his cock between her growing ass cheeks. "I'm going to save your pussy for last the Nano machines will be rebuilding your hymen as we speak so I can take your virginity at the same time I lose mine" Rouge didn't quite know how to feel this whole situation was so intense she felt as if thought she should be sacred she should be calling for help but the other part of her was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. Aligning himself with her tight asshole tails pushed his cum and saliva covered dick into rouges ass. Just pushing the head even halfway in was a trial as she was unbelievably tight and while the cum helped tails was assaulted by mix sensations of pain and pleasure as he began to penetrate her.

The two of them cried out in unison as tails managed to push the head of his cock fully inside of her the rain drenching their fur and lightning tearing the sky asunder drowning out their cries as agony and ecstasy rocked both of their bodies. Rouge arched her head up to the sky her mouth agape and she gritted her teeth as tails pushed deeper and deeper inside of her inch by inch of his massive cock becoming slow enveloped in her warm asshole, The sensation was unlike she had ever felt. For tails the feeling was similar he could feel rouge loosening the muscles in her ass whenever he pushed in and tightening them when he rested.

It felt like being enveloped in a warm blanket. Finally resting his balls against her bare body tails wasted no time in pulling back only an inch at first for his first proper thrust.

"ah ah ah oh g-g-god tails" rouge cried out with each thrust their wet sticky bodies making a satisfying wet slap as tails collided against her with each push. Leaning her head forward looking under her body she could see Tails balls slap against her and his jittering movements. The sight of this mixed with her own hormones caused her to completely give in "….harder" at first she mumbled it barely loud enough for tails to hear over the rain. Tails responded by leaning right in pushing himself across her back with both of his paws wrapping around and fondling her breasts so as to support himself. Tails whispered into her ear "say it louder". Rouge was embarrassed to be at the whim of Tails and again simply mumbled it "Fuck me harder" displeased Tails pulled back as far as he could and thrust with all his might into her.

Crying out in agony Rouge had to breath heavily to recompose herself "I SAID SAY IT LOUDER" continuing to fuck her ass with brutal force she cried out at the top of her lungs "FUCK ME TAILS FUCK ME HARDER" Tails happily obliged griping onto her body as close as he could physically get her began to pound her ass even harder the feeling of it jiggling against his thighs with each thrust as it continued to grow larger was godly. Rouge cried out louder and louder with each thrust "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME" Rouge could feel the pressure within her in till it exploded through her body causing every muscle to tense up as she threw her head towards the sky unleashing a powerful bellow.

Tails placed one of his paws around her throat and kissed rouge passionately as he continued to fuck her. After a solid minuet of exchanging saliva rouge felt her second climax over take her. The intense pleasure drained her of all energy as her head collapsed limply into a puddle all she could do was lay in the rain, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her body completely obedient to her new master like a feral bitch being mated by the alpha male.

Feeling her consciousness slowly begin to slip from her as the weight of her eyes became heavy and her sense began to dull. The last thing rouge felt was a surge of warm liquid fill the very deeps of her Anus flowing so violently and in such quantity it spilled with some force from her insides and coated her ass checks. As the comforting warmth flowed deep inside of her everything became dark,

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **End of Chapter 1**

This was also A long one I pulled 2 all-nighters and must of re done this 20+ times but I Thoroughly enjoyed making it. This whole story was made on request by a fan ( .5) so it has a few kinks like mild hyper genitalia and lots of anal sex. Stuff that I don't usually include in my stories but it was an interesting challenge having to write to a set guide line.

As always let me know what you think even a simple comment to say its hot means a lot to me.


End file.
